The Great Duelist Detective Part 2 - Jesse Anderson Finds Kairi
(The camera breaks out of the clouds again, and now we have a bird's eye view of downtown Tokyo. Below, a carriage is moving through the streets.) *Jesse Anderson/Dr. David Q. Dawson: (narrating) It was the Eve of our good queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came...(more forebodingly) to the very brink of disaster. She... Oh... (chuckles) I'm... I'm getting ahead of myself. (The camera focuses briefly on the passenger inside the carriage before it pans down, revealing a 17-year-old boy with teal hair and hazel eyes, wearing a dark blue hat, a black overcoat, a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, black pants which are held up with a white belt, and white sneakers. His name is Jesse Anderson.) *Jesse/Dawson: (narrating) My name is Jesse Anderson, most recently of the queen's 66th Regiment. (The carriage stops, and after his traveling companion departs, Jesse hops onto the sidewalk. He opens the newspaper again, and we see that he has marked several places available for rent.) *Jesse/Dawson: (narrating) I had just arrived in Tokyo after lengthy service in Afghanistan and was anxious to find a quiet place... (A drop of rain falls onto the paper. Jesse folds it up and opens his umbrella.) *Jesse/Dawson: (chuckling)...preferably dry...where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know, but my life was about to change forever. (As Jesse walks through an alleyway, he pauses. From inside a forgotten rain boot, he can hear someone crying. He walks over to the shoe and sees Kairi sitting on a medicine box labelled "Gaston's Liver Pills" crying softly.) *Jesse/Dawson: Oh! Oh my! (Kairi was heard crying.) *Jesse/Dawson: (from o.c.) Are you all right, my dear? (Kairi stops crying, gasps, and turns to him.) (Jesse removes a light bluish-violet handkerchief from jacket pocket and hands it to her.) *Jesse/Dawson: Oh, come now. Come, come. Here, here, dry your eyes. (Kairi takes the handkerchief and blows her nose. She sniffles and wipes her nose as she gives it back to Jesse and he puts it back in his pocket, taking a seat beside her.) *Jesse/Dawson: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear? *Kairi/Olivia: (sniffles) I...I'm lost. (sniffles again) I-I-I'm trying to find Jaden Yuki of Takeshita Street. (She hands him a small newspaper clipping.) *Jesse/Dawson: Now, let me see here...(he leans his face closer to the clipping to read the headline.) "Famous duelist solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your parents and siblings? *Kairi/Olivia: (tears welling up in her eyes again) That's why I m-m-must find Jaden! (She begins to sob into her hands.) *Jesse/Dawson: (calmly) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Jaden. (Kairi gives him a puppy-eyed look, but then Jesse gives her a warm smile on his face.) *Jesse/Dawson: But I do remember where Takeshita Street is. (Her face brightens a bit as Jesse reopens his umbrella.) *Jesse/Dawson: Now, come with me. We'll find this Jaden chap together. (Cut from Kairi and Jesse setting off to Takeshita Street.) Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Rtgoh3 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts